


A Candidate's Prayer

by Andrian (salable_mystic)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Hatching, Kadanzer Weyr, candidates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Andrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a long time ago, I played a harper craftmaster in a Pern online RPG. Part of that involved writing songs for the character. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candidate's Prayer

CHORUS: Hatchling, hatchling, from your shell,  
look at me and know me well;  
meet my eyes and speak thy name,  
merge our souls into one and the same.

Candidates you  
standing on the sands  
shifting hot feet  
rubbing sweaty hands.

CHORUS

Your robes stand out  
so bright in the cavern tall  
I wish you a dragon  
you, one and all.

CHORUS

So many young faces,  
so nervous, yet wise  
holding your heart  
in your hopeful eyes.

CHORUS

Look - eggs are rocking  
soon shells will part  
revealing the creature  
holding your heart.

CHORUS

Candidates surging  
to meet dragons newly born  
two pairs of eyes meeting  
and endless love sworn.

CHORUS

Look, a blue hatchling,  
a bronze, a brown, a green  
and all of them choosing,  
fulfilling a dream.

CHORUS

More hatchlings, more Weyrlings,  
more pairs leaving the sand  
and still hopeful candidates  
left there to stand.

CHORUS

The last shell has cracked now  
the last pairing is made,  
and sad ones left standing  
into shadows fade.

CHORUS 1: Hatchling, hatchling, you chose me,  
for now and for eternity.  
Met my eyes and spoke your name  
and life will never be the same!

CHORUS 2: Hatchling, hatchling, why not me ?  
What did I lack you need to see ?  
Maybe my dragon just wasn’t there now,  
but one day he’ll be, that I know !

CHORUS (repeated 2x)


End file.
